Opium
by Diochrome
Summary: Aku kecanduan akan cintamu, tak peduli seberapa semu cinta itu. Aku tak bisa melepaskanmu dari setiap ingatanku, tergila-gila akan semua cerita tentang dirimu. Kau bagaikan sebuah obat candu yang membuatku tak bisa melepasmu, membuatku tak bisa hidup tanpamu—Male!Kanan x Riko. Warning: Implisit Sexual Content.


Aku kecanduan akan cintamu, tak peduli seberapa semu cinta itu. Aku tak bisa melepaskanmu dari setiap ingatanku, tergila-gila akan semua cerita tentang dirimu. Kau bagaikan sebuah obat candu yang membuatku tak bisa melepasmu, membuatku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kau buat aku jatuh cinta, kuberikan kau kasih sayangku. Lalu kau buat aku terluka dan kubuat kau menderita. Kau buatku menggila, kau jebak aku dalam balutan cinta lalu kau pergi ke dalam hitungan angka-angka rumit yang dapat kupecahkan dari luar kepalaku, tapi kenapa cinta tak dapat kumengerti? Kau pergi dan meninggalkanku dalam imajinasi liar bersamanya dalam bayanganmu.

* * *

 _ **Love Live! Sunshine! © Kimino Sakurako, ASCII Media Works, Klab.**_

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi penggemar ini!

* * *

Opium oleh Owldio

* * *

AU. _Mature Theme. Male!_ Kanan x Riko.

 _Implisit Sexual Content_. PwP?

* * *

"Bagaimana kalian dapat memecahkan suatu bilangan tanpa mengetahui kejelasan dari apa yang harus dipecahkan?"

Pertanyaan itu terus diulang berkali-kali pada pelajaran yang sama—matematika, pelajaran penuh angka dan pemikiran logistik. Saat pertanyaan itu terulang semuanya diam, membisu tak dapat berkata. Membuat kelas hanya diakhiri dengan hening. Asa, guru itu menutup bukunya rapat-rapat, tersenyum, lalu melangkah keluar dari dalam ruangan kelas. Pertanyaan itu hanya sebuah simbolis. Memberikan semangat dalam kode kata yang lebih rumit dari angka.

Tarikan napas lega terdengar hampir diseluruh ruangan kelas, beberapa ada yang mengucapkan sepatah kata terima kasih sementara yang lainnya berteriak gembira, senang bukan main ketika guru itu meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Itu adalah kelas terakhir dalam semester yang panjang, setelahnya mereka akan melewati ujian dan liburan, lalu pergantian semester, siklus itu terus terulang hingga mereka menyelesaikan belajarnya untuk jenjang menengah atas. Tidak seperti seluruh penghuni kelas, Sakurauchi Riko duduk termenung di sudut ruangan menatap papan tulis berisi coretan angka dengan tatapan kosong.

Satu per satu manusia meninggalkan ruangan kelas, meninggalkan Sakurauchi Riko yang masih termenung, saat ruang menjadi kosong dalam hitungan detik Riko memasukkan semua barangnya dan beranjak dari ruang kelas yang sepi. Riko berjalan terhuyung-huyung, kakinya bergetar hebat ketika tak sengaja melihat Watanabe You berdiri dihadapannya bersama dengan seseorang yang tak dikenalinya. Sakurauchi Riko berusaha untuk menghindari orang itu—Watanabe You, namun pemuda itu menghadang langkah Riko.

"Kita harus bicara." Ucap pemuda berambut abu-abu itu, matanya memandang Riko dalam, tangannya menggenggam tangan milik Sakurauchi Riko erat.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, semuanya sudah usai." Riko melepas genggaman itu paksa, melenggak pergi dengan angkuh meninggalkan pemuda itu terpaku di tempatnya. You melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum bagai tak mempedulikan sikap Riko padanya.

"Aku minta maaf Riko, jika kau merasa kesepian kau bisa datang kembali kepadaku." Teriaknya dari kejauhan.

Riko tak mempedulikan teriakan dari pemuda bernama You itu, Riko mencoba untuk menjauhi Watanabe You, pasalnya mereka baru saja putus—ya, mereka berdua sempat memiliki hubungan khusus, namun dua hari yang lalu Riko memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan You karena pemuda itu tidak pernah peduli padanya. Setiap harinya You hanya datang untuk menyapa Riko dan pergi bersama orang lain—orang yang sama, menghabiskan waktunya bersama orang yang tak Riko kenal, bukan dengan Riko, seolah hubungan mereka hanya hubungan yang begitu-begitu saja, hanya sekedar status saja. Hal itu membuat Riko kesal dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan yang tak punya kejelasan itu.

Langkah kaki Riko melebar, giginya merapat kesal, dia masih mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang entah kenapa bisa jatuh cinta kepada Watanabe You dan masih akan jatuh cinta kembali jika melihat Watanabe You berdiri di hadapannya tersenyum lebar dan menyapanya dengan ramah seperti tadi, lalu setelah menyapa dirinya, You akan pergi begitu saja bersama gadis lain. Mulut Riko terus merapalkan sumpah serapah dan berhenti ketika dia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di depannya.

"Perhatikan langkahmu." Ucap orang itu.

Riko mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah orang yang ditatapnya dalam takut. "Maafkan aku." Riko mencoba untuk meminta maaf, orang itu menatap Riko sinis sebelum membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Kau Sakurauchi Riko bukan?" tanya orang itu.

' _Eh? Darimana dia mengetahui namaku?'_ Pikir Riko.

Riko menaikkan alisnya, dia bukan gadis populer yang akan membuat orang mengenalnya begitu saja, dia hanya seorang gadis biasa yang gemar bermain piano dan menyendiri di perpustakaan bersama adik kelasnya. Membahas hal-hal yang sedang populer namun bukan percintaan sepeti kumpulan para perempuan pada umumnya.

Orang di depannya tersenyum. Menarik tangan Riko membawanya ke suatu tempat—sebuah taman? Entahlah, tempat itu seperti sebuah taman, tapi tidak ada ayunan atau permainan apapun di sana, hanya ada sebuah kursi dan sebuah mesin minuman. Riko duduk di salah satu tepi kursi itu, sementara orang yang ditabrak Riko berdiri di samping tepi tempat duduk, orang asing itu kemudian memberikan Riko sekaleng jus. "Kau lupa padaku?" tanyanya, lalu tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-giginya.

"Ah, ya, eh, tidak, sebenarnya, aku tidak ingat." Jujur Riko. "Apakah kita pernah bertemu di suatu tempat?" tanya Riko.

"Oh. Maafkan aku, mungkin kalau aku menyebut namaku, kau akan mengingatku? Aku Matsuura Kanan, kita pernah bertemu sekali di sebuah kedai camilan." Orang itu—Matsuura Kanan, menyodorkan tangannya pada Riko. "Salam kenal."

Riko berpikir, mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Kedai camilan? Oh, kalau tidak salah orang ini adalah teman kecilnya You. You pernah memperkenalkan Kanan dengan Riko saat kencan pertama mereka—ya, Riko juga bingung kenapa kencan pertama mereka berdua saat itu, malah menjadi kencan mereka ditambah Kanan. Lalu kenapa dia ada di sini sekarang? Apa maunya? Riko menatap pemuda yang ada di depannya penuh selidik, mungkin saja dia akan memalaknya karena memutuskan hubungannya dengan Watanabe You begitu saja, Riko menaikkan pengawasannya.

"You, dia memang orang yang seperti itu, semua orang akan jatuh cinta padanya, dia orang yang mudah dicintai, tapi dia hanya mencintai satu orang dalam hidupnya. Kau hanya salah satu korban perasaannya. Percayalah padaku." Kanan mengucapkan kalimat itu seakan dapat membaca isi hati Riko. Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. "Tolong maafkan sikap You yang begitu ya? Oh ya, akhir minggu ini ada acara?" tanyanya. "Kalau tidak ada, mau belajar bersamaku? Sebentar lagi ujian akhir semester kan?"

Riko memainkan jari-jarinya, dia memikirkan banyak alasan untuk menolak, namun pada akhirnya Riko mengiyakan ajakan Matsuura Kanan. Kanan mengepalkan tangannya girang. Pemuda itu melompat senang. "Kita akan ketemuan di mana?" tanya Riko.

"Memangnya kau mau bertemu di mana? Hotel?" tanya Kanan setengah bercanda. "Tentu saja kalau mau belajar tempat yang paling tepat adalah perpustakaan. Di sana juga banyak buku referensinya, kita bisa belajar banyak hal."

"Oke, akhir pekan ini, di perpustakaan, jam sepuluh ya? Aku akan menelponmu." Riko mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Ini, berikan nomor ponselmu."

Kanan tertawa, dia merasa kalah atas tingkah Riko yang meminta nomor ponsel miliknya terlebih dahulu. "Seharusnya aku yang meminta nomor ponselmu." Ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan beranggapan kau hanya ingin mendekatiku saja kan?" tanya Riko, gadis berambut merah itu bangkit dari duduknya. "Sampai jumpa akhir pekan—tidak, sampai jumpa besok." Sakurauchi Riko telah pergi, meninggalkan Matsuura Kanan yang masih diam di tempatnya memandang punggung Riko menjauh perlahan dari hadapannya.

Hari yang dijanjikan tiba, Kanan tiba duluan tanpa Riko harus repot-repot menelepon pemuda itu hanya untuk bertanya di manakah Matsuura Kanan berada sekarang ini. Riko melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan.

"Apakah aku terlambat?" tanyanya. Kanan menggeleng. Ya, Riko memang tidak terlambat, bagaimana bisa seorang yang selalu tepat waktu seperti Riko bisa terlambat? Pemuda bertubuh atletik itu sudah di sana sejam sebelum waktu yang telah mereka janjikan. Entah dia terlalu bersemangat atau memang itulah kebiasaannya.

"Aku sudah di sini sejam yang lalu." Kata Kanan.

"Cepat sekali." Riko tertawa.

"Aku kemari sambil _jogging_." Ucap Kanan. "Ayo masuk, nanti kita tidak dapat tempat yang nyaman, aku tidak ingin belajar sambil berdiri di antara rak-rak buku itu." Kanan menarik tangan Riko.

Mereka memasuki perpustakaan yang kosong, tak ada seorang pun di sana kecuali Kanan, Riko, dan seorang penjaga perpustakaan, padahal ujian sudah didepan mata. Kemana semua orang pergi di akhir pekan ini? Tak mau berlama-lama di depan pintu masuk, Kanan kemudian berjalan ke arah sebuah meja agak jauh dari jangkauan penglihatan sang penjaga perpustakaan yang menatap bosan ke arah mereka berdua, pemuda itu memberi isyarat pada Riko untuk mengikutinya.

"Ini tempat _favorite_ ku." Kata Kanan. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan buku tulisnya, tulisannya terbilang rapi untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, Riko memperhatikan buku catatan itu takjub, dalam kepalanya gadis berambut merah itu mulai membandingkan tulisan You dan Kanan. Berbeda, tulisan Matsuura Kanan jauh lebih rapi daripada tulisan tangan milik Watanabe You.

Kanan menguap bosan, mereka sudah duduk di sana selama dua jam. Selama dua jam itu, hanya beberapa orang saja yang datang untuk mengisi tempat duduk kosong yang ada di perpustakaan dan orang-orang yang datang itu bahkan dapat dihitung dengan jari. Kanan yang melihat Sakurauchi Riko masih serius dengan buku-bukunya menyentuh jari gadis itu yang masih sibuk menelusuri setiap sisi kertas.

Riko menatap Kanan dalam kejut. "Apa?" tanyanya setengah berbisik.

"Aku lapar." Balas Kanan.

Riko menarik napasnya, menutup bukunya dan menyusunnya dengan rapi. "Sudah jam segini, bagaimana kalau kita sekalian makan siang?" tanya Riko.

"Ya, ayo!" Kanan tersenyum.

Berada di samping Kanan membuat Riko nyaman, berbeda saat dia berada di samping Watanabe You yang membuat perasaannya tak karuan—hatinya seolah sakit, dia seolah cemburu dan Riko selalu saja tidak merasa tenang, dia takut You akan menatap orang lain bukan dirinya. Dan ketakutan itu berubah menjadi kenyataan, setelah Kanan menambahkan fakta bahwa Riko tidak akan pernah melirik Riko sebagai kekasihnya, Riko semakin mencoba untuk melupakan cintanya. Mencoba mencari pengganti Watanabe You, sekarang mata Riko hanya tertuju pada Kanan, Riko berusaha untuk mencintai Kanan, pemuda yang baru Riko kenal dalam hitungan jam—atau hari ya?

Mereka menghabiskan siang bersama, tertawa, berbagi kisah, Riko merasa hubungannya dengan Kanan bertambah erat setiap detiknya dan setiap harinya Kanan akan mengajak Riko pergi ke perpustakaan, bertukar cerita, atau hanya sekedar belajar bersama. Hari-hari indah itu pun berlanjut, ujian semester dilewati dengan mudah, Kanan menempati posisi teratas, pemuda itu jenius, tanpa belajar bersama Riko pun dia akan menempati posisi teratas dalam ujian. Sementara Riko berada di posisi pertengahan, tidak buruk, menurutnya. Kenapa Riko tidak pernah menyadari Matsuura Kanan sebelumnya ya? Apa karena Riko telah dibutakan oleh cintanya pada Watanabe You? Lihatlah, dalam waktu beberapa hari saja pertemanan mereka berubah menjadi lebih erat, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika mereka terus berasama mereka akan saling jatuh cinta. Ya, mereka berdua saling dimabuk cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya setengah berbisik di tengah perpustakaan yang entah kenapa hari itu terbilang sangat ramai. Wajahnya yang semerah kepiting rebus disembunyikan dibalik buku yang sedang ia baca, Kanan menurunkan setengah bukunya hanya untuk menatap wajah Riko yang sama merahnya dengannya.

"Aku juga," jawab Riko langsung di hadapannya.

Dan hari itu mereka berdua resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hubungan itu awalnya hanya rahasia mereka berdua saja, namun entah bagaimana rahasia itu menyebar begitu cepat, sekarang sudah menjadi rahasia publik; rahasia bahwa Kanan dan Riko berpacaran, kabar angin itu pun sampai ke telinga Watanabe You, pemuda berambut abu-abu itu hanya berdecik, seolah tak peduli pada apapun. Ingin marah, tapi You sadar bahwa dia juga salah.

Malam itu Riko mengundang Kanan ke apartemennya, Riko berniat untuk membahas pelajaran yang sulit dipahaminya, namun Kanan tidak sedikitpun berniat untuk mengajari Riko, pemuda itu hanya duduk dihadapan Riko diam, matanya menelusuri tiap inci tubuh milik Sakurauchi Riko. Kanan mengubah posisi duduknya merasa tak nyaman, mengambil kesempatan ketika Riko pergi untuk mengambil minuman. Kanan berusaha menepis segala niat jelek yang menghantui pikirannya.

Riko kembali dengan segelas jus jeruk, meletakkan jus jeruk itu di hadapan Kanan, dengan disengaja Kanan menyenggol tangan Riko hingga jus jeruk itu jauh membasahi bajunya.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Ucap Riko. Kanan hanya menggeleng dan menarik bajunya yang basah, Kanan meluruskan kakinya membuat Riko yang berniat untuk kembali ke dapur jatuh menimpa dirinya. Kanan memeluk Riko yang jatuh menimpanya. Pelukan itu terasa hangat. Pemuda itu berusaha untuk tetap tenang, berusaha untuk memperlihatkan sisi lembutnya pada Riko.

"Ka-Kanan?" Riko berusaha melepas pelukan dari pacarnya itu namun Kanan memperkuat pelukan itu.

"Riko, aku butuh pelukan, bisakah kau memelukku lebih erat?" ucap Kanan.

Riko tersenyum, menganggap ucapan itu hanya sekedar ucapan manja Matsuura Kanan padanya, semakin lama Kanan semakin menjadi liar dalam pelukan Riko. Kanan mencium kening Riko.

"Aku mencintaimu, Riko." Ujarnya lembut. Riko hanya tersipu malu sebelum Kanan mencoba untuk mencium bibir mungil milik Riko. Riko tersentak, meskipun itu bukan ciuman pertamanya, tapi Riko hanya kaget. Kemudian membiarkan Kanan menikmati setiap inci dari bibirnya, sebelum mereka berdua tenggelam dalam nafsu.

Perlahan ciuman itu terus turun ke bawah, hingga pemuda itu berhenti. Kanan menatap wajah Riko, memberikan sebuah tanya dalam isyarat, meminta izin untuk melanjutkannya lebih jauh. Tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menempel mereka menyatu, Kanan tak berhenti bergerak, Riko tak berhenti mendesah menahan sakit.

"Boleh aku keluarkan di dalam sana?" bisik Kanan lembut.

Riko menggeram tak mampu berkata. Hanya helaan napas yang dapat terdengar di telinga Kanan. Dalam diam, Kanan memeluk Sakurauchi Riko erat, tubuhnya mengejang. Riko memeluk Matsuura Kanan erat. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam nafsu yang mengalahkan akal sehat.

Riko tidak tahu bahwa Mastuura Kanan itu sama saja dengan You. Hanya saja, permainan Matsuura Kanan lebih lembut, namun lebih menyakitkan. Riko menutup matanya rapat-rapat seolah tak peduli, seolah apa yang dilihatnya hanya bayangannya saja, Riko sudah terlanjur cinta pada Kanan. Dalam benaknya dia bertanya, apa itu cinta? Riko bagai dipermainkan, namun entah kenapa dia merasa bahagia. Entah kenapa dia merasa bahagia bersama dengan Kanan. Riko tidak perlu tahu hubungan Kanan dengan Ohara Mari dan Kurosawa Dia yang juga sama saja bodohnya dengan Riko.

* * *

 _ **End.**_


End file.
